


You Look Good Enough To Eat

by BugTongue



Series: Leopika Week 2018 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Danny DeVito voice: SOMEBODY'S GOT TO GET STABBED, Leopika Week 2018, M/M, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Leorio was just trying to help a stranger, and got himself in deeper than he thought possible.





	You Look Good Enough To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Leorio's backstory for the VTM AU, because I am nothing if not predictable.

From the moment they'd met, Leorio knew Kurapika was a monster. They were both on night shifts, Kurapika working at some sleazy casino and Leorio was taking night classes in order to hold a job during the day.

He met Kurapika in the alley. And nearly died for it.

On his way home from class he heard a commotion come from a road down the crack between the liquor store and a sleeping insurance office, in the light of a streetlamp was the flash of blond hair and someone with a knife. Leorio didnt think, didn't pause, he just rushed down between the buildings to shove into the fray and sock the attacker in the face, trying to grab the knife.

Trying to grab

To grab

The knife stuck out of his torso, reflecting light like a gem. Panic twisted his hearing. Leorio stepped back, glanced up at the attacker, and fell on his ass. As if through water he head the guy curse, "Shit, shit! This is your problem, bloodsucker. Shit!" He ran off, drifting out of Leorio's line of sight as the knife took up his full attention. He was, he needed to stop the bleeding and get to a doctor, don't pull the knife out, stay calm. Stay calm.

The blond crouched down gracefully, silently, and Leorio was filled with the endless feeling of dread that came with realizing he was going to die here. The blond had a soft expression, his hands cold as ice where he cupped Leorio's face. "That was kind of you, but I didn't need your help."

"Is that how you thank a dying man?" Leorio shot back, beginning to shake. The blond moved closer and licked his teeth, licked his, his teeth- his FANGS. Leorio was hallucinating from mortal fear. Leorio touched the wound, hand coming away bloody, and he heard the other breathe in deeply, the sound almost inappropriate. “I just, I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to, and now I'm… That stupid school got all my tuition money and I’m dying. I'm dying.”

The other reached down and pulled the knife out, an easy motion that revealed a level of strength and control mismatched with his slight appearance. Leorio wanted to protest, that hurt damn it, and now he was bleeding more, but then the other was opening his shirt carefully so not to rip the buttons off. Hair fell into his face, obscuring his actions, but the rasp of his tongue against the skin around the wound told Leorio that he was definitely drinking the blood that came out. Sharp fangs grazed his stomach and Leorio swallowed hard, dizzy more from fear than blood loss.

“I'm… Definitely gonna die, right? That's why you're just fucking around and not calling 911?” Leorio's throat closed up the moment the words left his mouth, and he wanted to shut his eyes to block out the beautiful man painted in sharp, off-green relief from the streetlamp they sat under. The ticklish sensation of flesh against his skin stopped, and the other lifted his head enough for pale hair to part, revealing eyes glowing a hellish red. Blood dripped from pouting lips, and for one solitary moment of clarity Leorio realized all he could smell was the wet, dusty scent of freshly overturned dirt.

“Yes.”

The tears came like a reply. Leorio grit his teeth, wishing he could at least die doing something manly like pushing someone out of the way or a train or something, but instead he was going to bleed out with some inhuman stranger sipping off his wound. Then his lip wibbled, and he shut his eyes to avoid the change of expression on the stranger’s face. In the silence Leorio could hear the buzzing of the lamp, of the telephone wires hanging from it like spanish moss, and it seemed his death might pause here. Purgatory was real, and he was in it, that space before getting where he was meant to go. He hadn't gone to church in nine years, he hoped St. Peter would still let him in.

“Would you rather live? I'm not very good at this, but I can extend your life. But you'll be mine, totally.” One of those frozen hands brushed a tear track from his cheek, drying the skin only for another to dribble off his chin. Leorio opened his eyes, darkness at the edges of his vision urging him to make a decision. “Do you want to live?”

“Yes.”

He choked the word out, nearly drowning the sound in a shaky inhalation. The stranger smiled at him, sadness pulling at his expression as he brought his own wrist to those sharp fangs and bit through the greying flesh. Blood eagerly bubbled forth and slid down his wrist into the cuff of his jacket before he held it over Leorio's mouth, dripping thickly onto his lips before he parted them in a daze.

It tasted sweet. It tasted like candied steak, like caramelized liver, sugary meat that went down like wine, burning him from the inside until he felt full again. He didn't remember clutching the stranger's arm to himself like a swaddled child, or latching onto the source of the blood with his lips, sealing over the wound to prevent any mess. The wrist was pulled away and licked once, and the stranger bent down again to do the same to Leorio's wound, both sealing shut.

Leorio felt much better, but oddly so. The muffled feeling of the world didn't leave him, the scent of the grave now wreathed him like a perfume, clearly coming from the other man. “Who are you?”

“Funny, normally I'm asked what I am first in a situation like this.” He brushed the hair out if his face, fangs openly bared in a smile that didn't reach his eyes. And the eyes, they dulled but the red hue remained like his irises were stained from it. “My name is Kurapika, and you're my servant now.”


End file.
